A vehicle-mounted apparatus that can make a wireless connection to a wireless communication apparatus, such as a mobile phone, which is carried into a vehicle cabin, by using short-range wireless communications, such as Bluetooth (registered trademark) and a wireless LAN is known. A user operates the vehicle-mounted apparatus to cause the vehicle-mounted apparatus to search for connectable wireless communication apparatuses when there is a wireless communication apparatus which the user wants to connect to the vehicle-mounted apparatus.
Incidentally, when plural wireless communication apparatuses which are wirelessly connectable exist in the surroundings of the vehicle-mounted apparatus, plural connection candidates are displayed for the user as a search result. At this time, the user needs to select a wireless communication apparatus which is desired to be connected from the displayed plural connection candidates. However, each of the connection candidates is indicated by a Service Set Identifier (SSID) or the like, so that the user cannot properly select the SSID corresponding to the wireless communication apparatus which is desired to be connected from displayed plural SSIDs unless, for example, the user looks up the SSID of the wireless communication apparatus which is desired to be connected in advance, and makes a memorandum of the SSID.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to display the connection candidates for the user in a state where to which wireless communication apparatus each of the displayed connection candidates corresponds is easily recognized.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a vehicle monitoring device that can determine a seat in which a mobile phone is positioned is described. If each connection candidate can be indicated, not by its SSID or the like, but by a position at which the connection candidate exists, it is easy for the user to select the candidate corresponding to the wireless communication apparatus which is desired to be connected from the displayed plural connection candidates.